What's More Important? Friendship Or Being Evil?
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: Hermione/Harry later on. Hermione and Ron tell Harry off and Harry joins Malfoy's side. Harry gets in trouble a lot and becomes a bully! But at the end, Ron and Hermione regret it and try to win Harry back. But what if they don't? *Chapter 4 Up!*
1. The decision

What's More Important? Friendship Or Popularity?  
Disclaimer doesn't own  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry ran through the barrier that led to Hogwarts Express. He waited by the train, hoping to see Ron and Hermione soon. But instead he saw Cho. "Cho! Over here!" He yelled. Cho looked at him, and left her cart by the wall. She walked towards Harry. "Hi." She said sweetly. Harry blushed a little bit, just realizing what he did. "H-hi. Cho. H-how are you?"   
  
Cho smiled. "Fine. Oh, there's Chelsey. Got to run!" She ran off. Harry then saw Ron and Hermione come out of the barrier. "Ron, Hermione! Over here!" They saw him and ran up to him, hugging him tightly. "Come on! Let's go!" Ron said, pulling the both of them onto the train. They sat in their usual compartement at the back.   
  
They talked about Hogwarts, Quidditch and the new year ahead of them. But then Malfoy stepped in. "Well, well. The same compartment and the same people." "Get out, Malfoy." Harry said. Draco put on his famous evil smirk. "Oh, watch out! Potter's threatening me! Ah!" He said sarcastically. Ron growled. "Get out now, or I'll hex you--" He stopped in his sentance, just noticing that Crabbe and Goyle weren't with Draco.  
  
"You? Weasley? Haha! Yeah right. The only thing you could do was give me a bruise." He said. "Where are your friends?" Ron asked him in a teasing kind of voice. "What? What friends? Oh, you must mean Crabbe and Goyle. They went to Durmstrang. Anyway--" "Get out, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled.   
  
"Make me." He said. "I'll make you, you little--" Ron stood up but then a blast of light came from behind Draco and he fell into their compartment. Behind him were Fred and George. They had their wands in their hands. "Thought we'd see what he was up to." Draco got up. "What do you think you're bloody doing?!" "Making sure an ugly face like yours doesn't go bothering people." Fred said.  
  
Ron chuckled and so did Harry. Hermione just pushed Draco out of the compartment and locked the door. "Do you think we should change into our robes? We'll be arriving in a few hours." She asked. "Sure." Harry said. They all left to their appropriate washroom and changed. Harry finished first and then saw Cho. "Hey, Harry. Come on in and join me and my friends." She said.  
  
Harry smiled. "Ok." He followed them into her compartment. He saw a bunch of fourth years, but he was only a third year. (A/N: This is just going to be a normal school year. No Sirius, no nothing.) "Harry, this is Chelsey, this is Rosey and...you know me." She said, introducing Harry. "Hi." He said.   
  
"Wow, Cho, you actually got the famous Harry Potter into our compartment." Rosey said. "I was...er...kind of bored anyway." Harry said.   
  
*  
  
"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked Ron when he came into the compartment. "I don't know. Wasn't it your turn to watch him?" Ron asked. "He was changing with you." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "I'm going to go look for Harry. Be back in a few." Ron said, leaving. He walked to every compartment and then finally found them. He knocked on their compartment door.  
  
Harry opened it. "Oh. Hi, Ron." "What're you doing?! Me and Hermione were worried!" Ron said. "Oh, calm down. I was just here with Cho--" "Cho? That popular quidditch girl you like?" Ron asked. "Ssh! Keep your voice down. Uh, Cho, I got to go." Harry said. Cho and the girls waved at Harry and they left to their compartment.   
  
"Harry, did you even think about us?" "Ron, listen. If I didn't talk talk to her, she might think I'm a loser!" Harry said. "A loser? Blimey, Harry! You're the boy who lived!" Ron said. "You found him!" Hermione burst out, when they came in. "So what if I'm the boy who lived?" Harry continued. Hermione sighed and decided to leave them to their conversation.   
  
*  
  
After their first week at Hogwarts, the trio decided to have a belate birthday party for Harry. "We're having it tomorrow, Harry. Don't forget now. Right after classes end at 4:00." Hermione said. Harry nodded and left to the library to do his homework. Hermione had already finished her homework.   
  
The next day Harry was starting to make his way to the common room for his party when Cho walked up to him. "Hey, Harry. Come join me and my friends in the trophy room. Stay for just a few minutes of chatting." "I'm sorry, but I kind of have to go somewhere." Harry said. "Oh, come on. Just a few minutes? It'll be fun." She said.  
  
"Ok. Just a few minutes." Harry said and followed her. They started to chat....and chat....and chat. Cho used a spell to make music play. Harry and Cho started to dance together to rock music.  
  
*  
  
"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked Ron. "I don't know. You think he's off with Cho again?" Ron asked. "Probably. Come on, let's go check the trophy room." Hermione replied.  
  
*  
  
Everyone started to dance to the rock music. "This is great!" Harry yelled. Cho smiled. "Yeah." She yelled back. Harry stopped dancing when he saw Hermione and Ron enter the room. He ran off to them, leaving a hurt Cho. Hermione walked off, slightly crying. "Hermione!" Harry yelled. "Harry. What happened to you?" Ron asked. "Nothing." Harry replied.  
  
"No, Hermione likes you, she really really likes you." Ron said. "Forget it, Harry. Go on in, and continue your party." He started to walk away. "Wait!" Harry yelled. "You know what? I-I've been waiting. Now I'm leaving." Ron said. He walked and away. Harry ran up to Ron and grabbed his shoulder. Ron moved his shoulder out of Harry's grip.   
  
Harry stared at the floor while slowly and sadly walking back to the common room. Someone crashed into him. "Ow!" They both yelled. Harry stood up and groaned. He looked at the ground and saw Malfoy gathering his books and parchments. "Watch where you're going next time." Malfoy said as soon as he finished gathering his stuff.   
  
Draco punched Harry in the shoulder and left to the dungeon. Harry reached the common room and Hermione and Ron were on the couch together, discussing how much Harry disappointed them. Percy walked up to Harry. "Well Harry, it seems that you're not a very good friend to Hermione OR my brother." He said.   
  
Harry shoved Percy into the wall and walked to Hermione and Ron. "Harry, I know Ron told you I like you. I wanted to say that before, but when you sent me a letter of how babyish I was when I cried, you said I was like a six year old. Well, if dancing with a hot ravenclaw student is more important then your friends, then forget it.  
  
Harry, you know I like you, and now that I know that you hate me and like Cho, I just want to say that loving you as a boy is really hard to loving you as a friend. Ditching your friends for some girl and toying with friendships just led me to one question to ask you. 'Now who's the six year old?' " Hermione then walked to the girls' bedroom, slightly crying.   
  
The whole common room was listening to this and all Fred could say was "Ouch." Collin looked at Harry and threw his camera to the floor, breaking the silence. He walked to the boys' bedroom and started ripping his posters and pictures of Harry. Ron stood up. "I'm with her. And if it were my choice, I would ask Dumbledore to be re-sorted." Ron ran out of the common room, leaving all teh Gryffindors staring at Harry.  
  
Oliver walked up to the quidditch team, except Harry and they whispered a few things. "Harry, the team wants you out." Oliver said. Harry gasped and just left to the bedroom. He jumped into bed and closed the four posters.   
  
The next morning when he got up and went to brush his teeth, Ron too was brushing his teeeth. He spit out the toothpaste. "Oh, it's you." "Listen, Ron--" Harry couldn't say more. Ron rinsed his mouth and ran out. Harry sat down for breakfast and everybody sat far away from him. **That's it. I am still going to be Harry, but in a different way.** He thought.  
  
After breakfast Harry told Cho that he couldn't stand her and he walked up to Malfoy. "Hey, Malfoy. You know during the first year you asked if I could become your friend?" Harry asked. "Yeeeahhh...." Draco said slowly. "Well, I accept." Harry said. Draco turned and faced Harry. "On one condition, you never be nice to your 'friends' again." Draco held out his hand waiting for Harry to shake.   
  
Harry thought for a moment, **they treated me badly...** He shook Draco's hand. 


	2. Chapter 2 Wreak Havoc On School and frie...

Chapter 2- Wreak Havoc On School...Especially Friends  
  
Disclaimer doesn't own  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"You got it." Harry replied. Draco put his hand at his side. "Good. Meet me at the dungeon door at 12 next morning." Draco said, walking away. **Did I do the right thing?** Harry thought to himself. He walked outside to "Care Of Magical Creatures" lesson. "Ok, everyone. Pick a partner so you can take care of a baby Hippogriff." Hagrid yelled to all of them.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, but they were already working together. "What's the matter, Harry? Can't find a partner? Ok, then." Hagrid said. "Everyone who doesn't have a partner step towards me." Hagrid yelled. Draco walked up to Hagrid. "We'll take it from here, big oaf." Draco said, grabbing Harry and taking him to a baby Hippogriff.  
  
At midnight, Harry slipped on his invisibility cloak on and started walking towards the dungeon. When he was climbing down the stairs that lead to the Dungeons, he saw Draco already there, leaning casualy against the wall beside the door. Harry took off the invisibility cloak. "Ok, so what you got planned?" Harry asked.   
  
"Follow me." Draco said. Draco led Harry to Dumbledore's gargoyle statue. Draco pointed his wand at the statue. "Fileetay Incantarto!" Draco yelled, pointing his wand at the statue. (Can't spell the spell.) The statue blew up and they put tar all over the stairs. They laughed quietly and went to the Gryffindor portrait. "Why are we here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just say the password." Draco demanded. Harry whispered it to the portraits ear and they both went in. "Watch this." Draco said. "Wingardium Leviosa." He said. The couch started to levitate. The spell wore off and the couch landed on it's side with a loud 'BANG' Harry and Draco put the invisibilty cloak on and started trashing the place.  
*  
The next morning after the huge clean up, all the houses headed to the Dining Hall together. When they opened the doors, there was a huge flag of all the girls' bras and ahem, panties. It was haning across the ceiling, like a banner. The girls all screamed, Harry and Draco just laughed. "Coming through, coming through!!" Snape called. When he saw sight of this, he blew up with rage.  
  
"Whoever does not step forward, will get a detention for the whole school! But...I know who did this already." He shot a glance at Harry and Draco. "Come...with me." He hissed. Harry and Draco looked at each other. "Wh-wh-what u-us?" Draco asked. "Yes you!" He yelled. "He's such a jerk." Hermione whispered to Ron.   
  
"Well, Snape. I see that you've caught us red handed. Let's go." Harry said. Snape turned his heel and started off, expecting them to follow, except when, "Flipendo!!!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at Snape. Snape flew across the hall and hit a wall. Everyone gasped at Harry. Snape stood up, very dizzy. "Potter...come with me." He said again.  
  
"Try and catch us." Harry said. He pulled Draco's arm and they started running off. Snape wanted to run after them, but couldn't. Instead, he started to the Hospital Wing. "What are you bloody doing?!" Draco yelled when they reached the Forbidden Forest. "Saving your tiny ass. Now come on. Let's do some work." Harry said, he started throwing up and down a roll of flaming toilet paper.  
  
The next morning when Harry awoke and went to the common room (It was a Saturday) and Parvati ran up to Harry. "The Dining hall has been covered in toilet paper! But...they say it's charred..." She said, thinking. She quickly shook her head. "Wait! Why am I talking to YOU?" She walked to Lavender.  
  
At lunch, when everything was cleaned up. Draco and Harry smirked evilly to each other before sitting down at their table. Right when Percy was about to take a seat across from Harry, he got out a remote control. As soon as Percy sat down a loud fart noise came and he quickly stood up. The whole school raored with laughter as Percy looked at his seat, there was no whoopee cushion.   
  
Percy decided to sit down again and Harry pressed the button. The fart noise went off and Percy quickly stood up, blushing furiously. "What the bloody hell!!!!" He yelled, kicking his seat. "Mr. Weasley, calm down." Dumbledore said, slightly laughing. Percy folded his arms across his chest, tapped his foot in annoyance while looking at Dumbledore.   
  
While Harry stared at Percy, holding in his laughter, he saw a quick smirk come onto his face. He took his wand out. "Accio." He said. Harry's remote control came out of his robe pocket and started to make it's way to Percy. Harry dived onto the table, trying to grab it, but failed. He just got his robes covered in mashed potatoes.   
  
Percy grabbed the remote control. "Aha." He said, holding the two top corners of the remote controls with his thumb and middle finger, waving it annoyedly. "Mr. Potter. Report to Professor McGonagall for your punishment." He said. Harry scowled at Percy and walked up to the staff table. He returned rather quickly.   
  
"Thanks, prat. now I have detention. 'For a prank on a fellow student.' " Harry said imitating McGonagall. Percy smirked. After lunch, they all went into the common room. Harry sneaked into the girls bedroom with his invisibility cloak and grabbed Hermione's shampoo. He put pink hair dye and mixed it in together. He placed it back into her trunk.  
  
He left and went into the boys room, snickering. He looked out his window and saw Ron outside, talking with his brothers Fred and George. He took his potion homework out of his bag and dumped them on Ron out through his window. "EUCH!!!!" Came a yell from Ron, who was now turning into a shrimp.  
  
Harry snickered. He then heard a high-pitched scream and ran out of the boys' bedroom and saw Hermione coming out of the girls' washroom in the girls' bedroom (under his invisibility cloak) and saw Hermione come out with bright pink hair with one streak of her normal brown hair. Harry burst out laughing.   
  
"Who's there?" Hermione asked, when she heard him laugh. **The cloak!** He thought. Hermione took a step forward and accidenally stepped on a corner of Harry's cloak. The cloak slid off and revealed Harry. "Harry!!!" She said with fury. Hermione changed her hair back to the normal color with a spell and steered Harry out the portrait. "Don't let him in, he's a Slytherin under a ploy juice potion." Hermione whispered to the fat   
lady. "Come on! Flibberty Gibbit!" Harry yelled to the portrait. The fat lady turned her head on Harry. Harry growled. "Alohamora!" he yelled. The fat lady ran off and Harry pulled the portrait open with all his might. He came back into the common room and sat down on one of the couches. **Good thing Hermione's in the bedroom.** He thought.  
  
"Harry Potter!!!!!!!" Came a vocie from the portrait. Ron came into the room with a purple face, green arms and slimy pants. He had stopped being a shrimp. Harry and the people in the common room burst with laughter. "Think it's funny, do you?" Ron asked them all, the laughing went immediately silent.   
  
"If you think it's so funny, try some of your own!!!" Ron yelled. A cauldron of the same potions mixed together appeared in front of Ron. He threw it on Harry. Harry was covered in a sticky potion and he turned into an octopus for a moment and back to himself. He smeared the potion off his face and jumped on Ron.  
  
They started to fight like tigers, the Gryffindors chanting "Fight, fight, fight, fight!!!" "What's going on here?!" Came Percy and McGonagall's voice. Everyone backed away, showing Ron and Harry still wrestling each other, both also still covered in potions. Professor McGonagall wiped off the potion and shooed everyone off so she could talk to them.  
  
"Now, I do NOT know why you two are fighting! I'd like to hear why." She explained rather sternly. "He poured sticky potions on me!!!!!!" Ron and Harry yelled, pointing to each other. Professor McGonagall looked at them very sternly. Harry and Ron gulped.  
  
Professor McGonagall lead them to a chamber. "Now I'll bring you back when you behave!!" She yelled, magially sealing the door. A few minutes later, she came back in, unlocked the door and shoved Malfoy into the chamber. She re-locked it and left. "Why are you in here?" Ron asked him. "Out of my way, Weasel." He said. He walked over to Harry and they both started planning things out in a whisper.  
  
"Harry!! You're on Malfoy's side?!" Ron yelled. "What do you care?!" Harry spat back at him and continued discussing things with Draco.  
  
After they got out, Ron told Hermione about the whole thing about Harry and Draco. "We have to get Harry back on our side." She said.   
  
When Harry entered the common room, they both ran up to him. "Harry! we're so sorry! We were just mad then, we aren't anymore. We didn't mean what we said! Please! We miss you and want you to hang around us again, become the trio!" Hermione pleaded. Harry looked at them with a mad face.  
  
He scoffed. "I know you want me back in your group. But it's too late. I'm with Malfoy." He said and left. 


	3. Chapter 3 Suspension

Chapter 3- Suspension  
  
Disclaimer doesn't own  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Harry shoved Hermione and Ron out of his way and went to the bedroom. "Hogsmeade...." He thought. "Can't wait to go there." He started to stare out the window and into the sky.   
  
"I don't get it. Why doesn't Harry want to be with us anymore?" Hermione asked. "Maybe because we got mad at him on the train, beggining of school and started to ignore him until now?" Ron replied, lifting his eyebrow as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Well, tomorrow we'll try and convince him at Hogsmeade." Hermione said, pretending that he didn't say that.   
*  
The next morning, when they arrived, Harry went shopping around with Draco, buying stuff for pranks. Hermione and Ron finally saw Draco leave to pay for the stuff and they decided to talk to Harry at that moment. "Harry!" Hermione yelled. He turned to look at them and rolled his eyes. "It's over." He said in a harsh voice.   
  
"No, it can't be. You know it isn't, you're-you're just not admitting that you want to hang with us." Ron said, slightly laughing. Draco walked back to Harry, carrying the bag. "Come on, don't hang around these bums." Draco said, pulling Harry out of the store.   
  
When they got out, Hermione and Ron followed. "Harry--" "Go away, mud-blood." Harry said before she could say more. Hermione hung her jaw in shock and tried to hide her tears.She looked down at the ground and let her tears fall. Ron hugged her and let her cry. "Harry's turned into him already." She said through her tears.   
  
Ron rocked Hermione back and forth, trying to comfort her. After she stopped crying, they went to find them again. Luckily, they just walked out of the Quidditch supply store. "Hey, four-eyes!" Hermione yelled. Harry and Draco instantly looked looked at them with annoyed looks in their eyes. "What do you want, mud-blood?" Harry asked her, glaring.   
  
"I need you to stop turning into ferret-boy over here!" Hermione said, pointing to Draco. "Well, maybe you should stop turning into red-head Weasel?" Harry yelled back, pointing to Ron. They started to yell non-understandable things to each other. "Maybe he doesn't want to be with--" Draco stopped yelling when he felt someone grip his shoulder.  
  
They all looked up and saw a very stern looking Lucius. "F-Father!" He said, sounding panicked. "Come with me!" He hissed quietly into his ear. Lucius literally threw Draco into his flying car. They flew off and Harry turned to look at them. He nodded kind of a 'no' thing with his head. He had an angry look on his face.  
  
"I hope your happy! Thanks to you one of the NICE friends is just about to be killed by his hippie father!!! Some friends you are! Stopping me to have fun with other people! Like Draco...and-and Cho! I can have more than two friends!!! Look who's toying with friendships now? Now look who's the six year old!!!" He yelled, causing everyone to stare at him.   
  
He stormed out of view, pushing everyone who was in his way. They all stared at Ron and Hermione, mouths slightly open in shock. Hermione and Ron chased after Harry and finally got them to at least listen. After he listened, he just came out with this sentance. "I guess that's the difference between the three of us. You see, I'd never stop you from making new friends."  
  
He started to head over a hill. Ron and Hermione watched him. He sat down by a tree and stared at the sun. (Of course he used a spell so he could look directly at it.) "I-I think he's right." Ron said quietly to Hermione. Hermione sighed and sat down beside Harry. Ron sat on the other side but Harry just walked away.   
  
"Harry-" Hermione said, but Harry ignored her.  
  
After the weekend when they arrived back at Hogwarts, Harry was called into Dumbledore's office. He arrived and saw Draco sitting in a chair, Lucius, standing by his side, holding Draco's shoulder tightly. "Sit down, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said. Harry did as told. "Now, Mr. Malfoy has told me that you and his son are...in an allience, correct?" Dumbledore asked Harry through his half-moon spectacles.  
  
"Uh, yes." Harry replied. "Mr. Malfoy, ahem, Draco Malfoy has told me that you have started bullying Mr. Weasly and Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked again. "He helps." Harry said, pointing to Draco. "I see. Mr. Potter, I know that you and Draco Malfoy were not, ah, the best of friends during the first year. What has made you become his friend now?" Dumbledore asked him again.  
  
"Ah...Hermione and Ron weren't letting me make new friends." "Like who?" Dumbledore asked. "Well, first Cho Chang and her friends, they were outraged when they found out I was hanging out with them too." Harry replied, thinking back to the train ride to Hogwarts. "And?" Dumbledore asked him again.  
  
"D-Draco." "I see. I understand that you have only befriended him to get back at your friends and others, correct?" "Ah......yes...." Harry replied truthfully. "Well, to Mr. Malfoy's request, you two boys will have a week's suspension and will stay at his house. After a week has past, you will come back here and continue your year normally." Dumbledore explained.  
  
Harry and Draco nodded sadly. Lucius took them to the Malfoy manor, and to Harry's surprise, they were to be locked up seperatley in different towers. He would lock them magically and would give them meals only if they stayed quiet. "This sucks..." Harry said. "Now you don't get a meal until Hogwarts, Potter." Lucius said, locking the tower door.  
  
Lucius threw Draco into a different tower and locked the door. "Happy death..." He said, smirking as he walked away. 


	4. Chapter 4 New Found Powers

Chapter 4- New Found Powers  
  
Disclaimer doesn't own  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Draco started pounding on the door. He didn't care if he didn't get meals, he wanted out. "Let me out, father!!!" He yelled. Harry, being on the other side of the manor, couldn't hear his yelling and screaming. He just sat quietly on his bench, staring at the stone brick floor. "I'm going to die her---" He stopped talking to himself and started to think.  
  
**Lucius wanted us for the week, didn't give me meals and locked us in different towers. He's planning to kill us!!!** He thought. **Oh no duh!** His brain yelled. He then ran up to the door. He started to kick it and remembered it was locked magically. "Oh, I'm gonna die in a small chamber!!!" He yelled to himself. "Yes you are..." Dawled a voice. Harry quickly jumped and looked in all directions.  
  
No one was there. "Haha...not even Dumbledore'll know." He heard the voice again. "When these boys starve to death, I'm out of here." The voice said again. "Lucius!!!" He yelled. "Who's there?" The voice said again. Harry kept his mouth shut. His new power was kind of scary, yet might help him escape. "Potter and son, potter just using my son...ha. Soon he'll be dead and I'll be our of sight!" Lucius said again.  
  
Harry gulped. Lucius was going to abandon the manor and leave them there to wither, starve and die? What kind of a coward is he? "Father!!! Let me out!! Come on, you tried this before mom found out!!! Father!!!!" Came another voice. **This is getting wierd.** Harry thought. First he could hear Lucius and now another? "Father!!! Come on!! Just give up!!! Let us go back to Hogwarts!!!" yelled the voice again.   
  
**'Father'?? That's Draco!** He thought. "Haha, I need a new heir, an obedient one." He heard Lucius say. "Where's Nacrissa....?" Came the voice again. Harry shuddered for a moment. **Needs a new heir, wants Nacrissa, this is getting sick...** He thought. "Fa-ther!" Came Draco's voice. He could hear kicking of the door. "Oh, shut up, Draco!" Came Lucius' voice.   
  
"What is wrong with you?!" Harry yelled. "Who's there?" Came Lucius' and Draco's voice. "Who's there, I've been hearing your thoughts for a while now and obviosuly you can hear mine...well, actually, I'm talking, not thinking..." Harry said. "Who is talking?" Lucius asked. "You should know. New heir, looking for Nacrissa, trying to starve us to death, wait 'till Dumbledore hears from me." Harry said.  
  
"Harry?" He heard Draco's voice. "No, it's Maralyn Monroe! Of course, Harry!" He yelled. "Wh-wh--" Came Lucius' voice. "I want to know that, too!" Harry yelled. "Alohamora!" Cam Lucius' voice and Harry's chamber door swung open. "So, Mr. mind Reader...Come with me." He said. "No." Harry said. He ran past Lucius and out the door. Lucius, of course, started to chase after Harry.  
  
"Stupid little thing!! Get back here!" Lucius yelled. Harry kept running. **I hate this place. I don't know where the exit is." He thought. He found a door and tried to open it. Instead, he fell through the door, that's right, through it. When he fell through the door, he saw the door knob rattle, it was obviously locked and Lucius was trying to open it.  
  
He turned around and saw a green bedroom. And there, was an eagle, asleep in a cage, and a closet full of Hogwarts robes. There were posters of the Hogwarts castle and of a woman. The poster was moving. "Well, hello there." The woman said. "Wh-who are you?" Harry asked. "Why, I am Clarrisa, the poster woman of Nacrissa. Sadly, Nacrissa ran away from here, from him." She said, pointing to the rattling doorknob.  
  
"Who's room is this?" Harry asked Clarrisa. "Why, this Draco Malfoy's room. The poor boy, every summer he stays in here, his face in his pillow. Sometimes he looks at photos of his mom. And very rarely he talks to me. " She said. It took a girl in a poster to make Harry realize what a lousy life Draco had. That was probably the reason to his bullying at Hogwarts.  
  
"Alohamora!" Lucius yelled and the door swung open. "You..." He hissed. "Clarrisa." He nodded at her and shoved Harry out of the room. "Get back to your chamber..." He said. Yet again, Harry ran and he actually found the exit. "Locamotor Mortis!" Harry's legs locked together and he tripped. "Haha!!!" Lucius cackled. Harry rolled over onto his back to face Lucius.  
  
"So...think you can outrun me, huh?" Lucius asked, walking towards him. "Don't hurt him, father!!" Came Draco's voice. "Shut up, boy!!!" He yelled. Harry lifted his arms and pushed himself away from Lucius. "It's too late, you are going down." Lucius. (A/N: I know it's a short chapter but...meh." 


End file.
